<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>in the end the best victory, is the one that looks like defeat by nxdelilahnx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028526">in the end the best victory, is the one that looks like defeat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxdelilahnx/pseuds/nxdelilahnx'>nxdelilahnx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kissing, M/M, Manhunt - Freeform, Non-Consensual Kissing, Yandere, Yandere dream, no smut whatsoever I'm ace no smut, psychopathic dream, you can say it takes place in medival setting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:14:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxdelilahnx/pseuds/nxdelilahnx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well then, I've gone insane, George." </p><p>As soon as those words left his tongue, George expected a sharp slit on his neck, a scream ready to tear through his throat, his ultimate end. What he received instead was Dream's lips on his soft ones.</p><p>\\trigger warning : non-consensual acts ie. non-consensual kissing</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>197</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George ran across the savannah, the tall dried grass snapping as he hurriedly made his way through the biome looking all around making sure he was safe, and not hunted by his very own prey.</p><p>It was indeed a bad idea to get separated from his squad at times like this,<em> a very very bad idea.</em></p><p>As he cleared most of the savannah land, he slowed down to inspect the new acre, keeping in mind all the biomes situated to the north and south of his route, he decided to head further east and explore the new front lands that seemed to lead to a promising oak forest, in hopes that he would miraculously meet up with sapnap and bad as he neared the location.</p><p>Munching on an apple that luckily fell from a tree nearby, he started walking towards the forest.</p><p>-</p><p>'For the murder of Thomathy Innit, the twenty year old individual, Dream, has been charged with execution. On the 27th of October at noon, he is to be hung by the neck, <em>until dead.'</em></p><p>The final thud of the gavel striking the wooden table, resonated throughout the courtroom, whose noisy chatter immediately were silenced.</p><p>
  <em>The finale decision was made.</em>
</p><p>George clearly remembered how loudly he heard his heart pounding that day. The jury declared the announcement, and everything went pitch black for him. He turned around to look at the two friends standing beside him, all three holding eachother's hands for dear life, shaking with unsteady breaths.</p><p>He thought about how their whole lives led to this situation, never in a million years did he think he'd have to kill his very own best friend.</p><p>-</p><p>"George, Sapnap and Badboyhalo; I entrust you three, our finest contentders with this mission to hunt and bring the offender, Dream back to our town, <em>dead or alive.</em>"</p><p>They bowed before their mayor and nodded at the tasks appointed to them, the sentiments and affection they held close to their hearts, pushed to the back of their mind, hopefully never to retrun.</p><p>As the three comrades walked out the dark oak doors of the courtroom, they couldn't bear to look at eachother, knowing well that all they would see was the same ocean of saddness and regret in each one's eyes.</p><p>They didn't want to accept the reality that he was a criminal.</p><p>"Now I know this is hard," Sapnap gulped trying to face the other two young men, "But we have to stay true to our duties and rightfully serve Dream his," He could feel his voice breaking, too scared to bite the bullet, "<em>Fate</em>."</p><p>-</p><p>George finally reached the forest and rested his back on the nearest tree he could find, exhausted and heaving for air.</p><p>But his tempory rest lasted shorter than he favoured, when the rustling of leaves, louder than the usual alarmed him.</p><p>
  <em>Someone was definitely there.</em>
</p><p>He immediately drew his iron sword out, ready to attack anything or anyone who would try to possibly threaten his safety. </p><p>"Bad? Sapnap?" He called out, voice laced and shaking with fear, but received no response.</p><p>"Anybod-" His words were cut short as soon as a swift force moved around him in seconds, and before he knew it he had a blade on his throat and an accustomed face adorned with a familiar smile wielding it.</p><p>-</p><p>"Lookie at who we have here." The tall boy standing in front of him grinned.</p><p>"Dream! You're aliv-" The brunet's arms stretched open towards the blonde boy only to be halted.</p><p>The iron blade, only pressed with much more force against his pale neck. "You're embracing the person you're trying to kill, what strategy is that?" George felt a pang at the coldness laced in his friend's voice, but could he really blame him? They basically betrayed him.</p><p>"Oh you heard." George looked down, fidgeting with his tumbs, a gloomy frown on his face.</p><p>"Yeah word goes around pretty fast, you know that <em>I'm sure</em>."</p><p>"I-"</p><p>"It's okay, George. There's no explanation needed, you're doing what you have to do. Too bad it won't last too long." The taller boy smiled, bringing his face closer and closer to George.</p><p>"Dream you'd never say that-"</p><p>"<em>Well then, I've gone insane, George</em>." As soon as those words left his tongue, George expected a sharp slit on his neck, a scream ready to tear through his throat, his ultimate end. What he received instead was <em>Dream's lips on his soft ones.</em></p><p>The smaller boy's eyes widened at the contact, still dumbfounded at the interaction. Dream took advantage of the shock, and pressed harder, leaning over the brunet, pinning him to the tree, letting a hand snake to George's hips and cage him, while the other raked through his sliky brown hair.</p><p>After wracking his brain and trying to comprehend the situation he was in, he finally made sense of it.</p><p>"Dream what the hell are you doing!?" He jerked away, pushing the taller boy, making him tumble a bit back, both of them unsettled. He brought his fingers to his mouth touching his lips, that felt damp and sticky.</p><p>"Why did you-What's wrong with you?!"</p><p>"<em>Don't lie,</em> <em>you enjoy what I do to you</em>." Dream grabbed the brunet's wrists, bringing him much closer to himself.</p><p>"No, you've never done anything to me, You're not like this!! Stop doing whatever you're doing Dream!!"</p><p>"Well if that's the case, let's start. You look so cute when you're struggling." He leaned in, biting George's lip as he went closer, breathing on his neck.</p><p>"No, I don't like this, let me go! Sapnap and Bad are going to come for you and kill you." The smaller boy wriggled under Dream's grasp, struggling to move or escape fron his clutches.</p><p>"You're actually right George," Dream let go of the brunet, shoving him down making George stumble back and hit the tree behind him. He brought his legs closer to him, wincing from the sharp pain in his back he got from contact with the hard bark behind him. "Sapnap and Bad are going to come in the way, and I certainly can't let that happen."</p><p>"No-What do you mean?!" George practically screamed at his now, assaulter.</p><p>"I think they'll be a problem, don't worry Gogy, <em>I'll take good care of them</em>." Dream smiled caressing George's cheeks tenderly.</p><p>George had to think well and quick, the tall boy crouching in front of him definitely wasn't the Dream he grew up with, and he had no time to mourn the ruined friendship. His friends lives were at stake and Dream wouldn't spare them, no matter the history they shared with eachother.</p><p>The blonde boy had become ruthless, no remorse, even for the companions he grew up with and loved dearly. All had gone to shambles, he wasn't who he was, and George feared that the old Dream had been pushed back to the point of no return.</p><p>"It's nearing night time, George, let's get going." Dream pointed to the mountains that were situated to the south of the forest.</p><p>But George didn't move an inch, looking away from the taller boy's gaze, definitely giving him the sign that he wasn't going to take any more of Dream's bullshit.</p><p>"Oh I see, someone's not listening, too bad," Dream grinned, unfastening the brown rope secured across his chest and looping it to his desired length, looming over the brunet covering under him. "<em>Too bad, you don't have a choice</em>."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It really shouldn't come across to you as much of a surprise George, I've always loved you, <em>all the more every year."</em> Dream grinned looking back at the brunet, who's arms were confined and to the sides of him, staggering his feet with every step he too; way too stubborn to let Dream have his way completely.</p>
<p>George felt uneasy at the reasonings Dream had layed out after he questioned him about the new peculiar behaviour. <em>Possessive, Psychotic and in love</em>. This wasn't the Dream he knew, or was it?</p>
<p>
  <em>"George just tell me you love me."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"George come on, I love you, just tell me you love me."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"GEORGE PLEASE."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Just tell me you love me, I'tll make me sleep so much better."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"It'll make me cry if you don't."</em>
</p>
<p>It was for fun. It was always something Dream constantly did, that became a running joke in their group. They'd always laugh at how lovey-dovey Dream acted with George, with the brunet always rejecting his affection in a comical way, and Dream getting all the more annoying each time he did. It was for fun.</p>
<p>"No, we were just playing around Dream, you can't be serious."</p>
<p>"Well it's not my fault you never took my affection seriously."</p>
<p>"<em>I-gah-</em>Why did you kill Tommy anyways?! You threw everything away with that decision!" George felt his temper rise, and he wanted to blow up. Dream was acting too nonchalant for this conversation. He was mad at Dream, all their years of friendship simmered down to this situation. He roped all three of them into his downfall. This wasn't a win-win case nor was it in anyone's favour.</p>
<p>"He did some reckless things that came in the way, I couldn't have such a risk running around in circles just waiting to bring me my, ultimate ruin."</p>
<p>"Came in the way of what??" </p>
<p>In a quick second, the tall blond was in front of George's eyes with a finger placed on the brunet's lips, "Shush now, too many questions for a single day." Dream smiled nodding to a cave, on his right. "We're here."</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>"<em>I loathe you so much right now.</em>" </p>
<p>The blonde boy let out a hearty laugh undoing the brunet's ropes, as if he was almost amused and enjoyed how much George hated him right now.</p>
<p>"You know you love me."</p>
<p>The taller boy walked to the furnaces in the corner, and took out the mutton chops he had put in to cook earlier, letting the aroma of the juicy meat mix in with the rusty smell of the cave.</p>
<p>"Dinner's ready and you're not going to tell me you're not "hungry" or some crap."</p>
<p>Geroge knew as much as he didn't want to give in, he did need to stay strong so he could escape eventually and get back to sapnap and bad, or he'd just be useless, he also maybe did so because he missed the taste of dream's delicious cooking and didn't want to agree to the latter.</p>
<p>He took the pieces of meat and some bread from Dream and slowly started to gobble the tasty food up, he definitely was famished. "Whatever, it's not like-"</p>
<p>"You don't need to say anything, just eat the food. I already know you enjoy it." Dream chuckled at the shorter boy nudging his shoulder as he sat down next to him, George stayed idle, trying to maintain the most forced frown he could pull off.</p>
<p>"Hey it's getting really late, let's get some shut eye." The blonde haired boy tapped George's shoulder, gesturing to the opposite side of the room, where the beds were kept.<br/>
But the brunet kept quiet staring into the distance of the lands afar.</p>
<p>"George, just get some rest, c'mon."</p>
<p>"You don't have to say a word, just come to bed."</p>
<p>George finally decided against staying up, knowing well that Dream would stay up as well, and he didn't want anymore interaction with the boy.</p>
<p>He quietly stood up and made his way to the red beds; not making a second of eye contact with Dream, he got under the covers and made himself comfortable.</p>
<p>"Okay then, good night George, <em>sweet dreams</em>." Dream wished and checked around the base one last time, before creeping into bed as well.</p>
<p>George didn't respond back, that last line made him shiver.</p>
<p>A few minutes in, after wracking his brain to once again comprehend everything that happened today, a light snore occupied the silence in the base and overlayed the chirps of the crickets outside.</p>
<p>Dream was asleep.</p>
<p>George put two and two together realising that this was his grand opportunity, George had the power to end it all.</p>
<p>Slowly pulling out the dagger that was secretly tucked in his leather boot, he turned carefully without making a sound or creak, to face Dream, and kneeled over the snoring boy, the weapon's blade pointing towards his chest. This was it, <em>the final call</em>.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Breathe, hold steady and stab.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Breathe, hold steady and stab.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Breathe, hold steady and stab.</strong>
</p>
<p>He almost went lightheaded from chanting that mantra on and on, he definitely wasn't ready for this, to kill Dream, but his body and mind were at two different sides now and weren't functioning correctly.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Breathe, hold steady and stab.</strong>
</p>
<p>It was now or never.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Breathe, hold steady and stab.</strong>
</p>
<p>He held his breath, count to three and raised his hands above his head, gripping on that ivory dagger for dear life. </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Breathe, hold steady-</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>"DREAM!!"</p>
<p>He brought the dagger down with great force, regretting doing so seconds in, his momentum decreasing only to come in contact with Dream's left arm?</p>
<p>Geroge couldn't move in shock from what just happened, his body trembling and hands still gripping the handle of the blade which was lodged into the now, wounded flesh of Dream's arm.</p>
<p>A sharp cry followed after, with unholy curses in pursuit.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello fellow muffins!!<br/>hope you all are doing well and good! :D<br/>sorry for posting late lmao I got lazy and there was school <br/>and as I kept writing, I suddenly wanted some cute bromance but then dream has completely violated the code of friendship or even civility, so I guess that can't happen<br/>thanks for reading and<br/>stay safe!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>erm hello! fellow reader, nice of you to stop by :)<br/>hope you liked the fic!</p><p>suggestions, criticism and ideas are always welcome :&gt;</p><p>I've been wanting to explore different themes, and decided why not write a fic where dream has a yandere-esque personality, since I love psychopathic dream so so much</p><p>but just a header, I know a lot of the fans in this fandom don't condone shipping between dream and george, finding it very weird.<br/>but I personally don't think it's bad, and especially since the ccs have publicly stated that they're not uncomfortable with us shipping them and even find the inappropriate ones humorous, I continue to do so.<br/>if any of the ccs I've written about, tell us that they want something taken down, I will do it immediately.</p><p>but if you're not comfortable with it, don't rain on another's parade, just don't ingage in it \o/<br/>I've seen quite some hate on many of the fan's work, especially writing, when they include shipping in any way or form.<br/>so I politely request you not to do so to anybody on the platform or in the fandom, much thanks! :))</p><p>stay safe and drink your good ol' H²O!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>